


Out of Nowhere

by misreall



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Makeup Sex, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 06:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19351654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misreall/pseuds/misreall
Summary: A fight turns into something else.





	Out of Nowhere

**Author's Note:**

> For the Tumblr Six Steamy Sentences Challenge

The fight and the resolution both came from nowhere.

The tiny breakroom of the bookstore was very nearly too small for Tom so when he angrily stripped off his shirt, nearly sealed to his body with sweat, he banged the back of his left on the shelf over her desk. 

She pushed him onto the desk chair and almost fell over shimming out of her panties without taking off her trainers before straddling him, her already wet slit rubbing on his cock where it strained against the dull grey denim of his trousers.

He sneered at her, an expression that was like an electric jolt through her clit compared to his usually sweet, even goofy demeanor. Reaching between them, he rubbed the back of his right hand against her as he unbuckled his belt and pulled himself free as he spoke, “Seems like you need this, darling, nearly as much as I need,” he turned his hand and roughly thrust two fingers deep into her, “this.”

When her head fell back, open to howl he put his damaged hand in her gaping mouth. A few drops of blood fell from his broken knuckle, leaving a salty trail down her tongue.


End file.
